Azi Dahaka
Appearance A white, three-headed dragon with shackles on its arms and legs with a flag of its Community behind it like a cape. It's first generation clones have two heads and possess Divinity. His wings are shadow like blades behind his back. Personality Lusts for bloodshed, violence and destruction. Would only talk just to say the last words that the opponent will ever hear. He considers the main reason for his life to be one where his existence inspires heroes to come forth and defeat him. Azi Dahaka is a villain. A natural disaster that eliminates everything without prejudice or shame. He gives his existence entirely to the concept of evil, just so he can be the duality that gives rise to the hero that will bring humanity to light. Everything he does is for the sake of his goal. His determination is ridiculous, knowing no hypocrisy in obtaining his goal, and yet displays some honor. Even so, he acknowledges the wills of others and takes them on without holding back. Background Azi Dahaka is said to not have been that strong in the old days. In the Middle Eastern lore, the 12 Devas or "Great Sage Equalling Heaven," in Western lore, the War goddess or the King of the Dead would be his equal. But one day; including Azi Dahaka, all the Demon Lords somehow gained an immense increase in their powers, allowing just one to repel/defeat a million pantheons of gods. His powers were equal to that of Sun WuKong and even Indra, having originated the same way as Indra. It was revealed in volume 11 he was originally human. First mentioned in Volume 4 regarding the destruction of five of its first generation clones by Shiroyasha. Later mentioned in Leticia's conversation with Percher in Volume 5, prologue. In the past he attacked the Moon Rabbit tribe on the day of Black Rabbit's birthday. Canaria and the previous Names came to help the moon rabbits but only managed to save Black Rabbit. As such Canaria launched an all out war against Azi Dahaka and had Baron La Croix summon up the entire alliance to do so. There was no way to defeat Azi Dahaka, as such he was instead sealed under Salamandra's Palace. The cost of this was the loss of 80% of the Alliances members. Plot Volume 7 Azi Dahaka remained sealed until the end of the volume, his awakening causing the volcano near the community to erupt. Volume 8 Volume 10 Volume 11 Relationships Sakamaki Izayoi - Despite knowing that he would lose, Izayoi fought him to let his companions escape. Izayoi is the first person in 200 years to ask for his real identity. Canaria - Fought Azi Dakaha when he attacked the Moon Rabbit Community. Black Rabbit - Black Rabbit's Moon Rabbit Community was destroyed by Azi Dahaka when she was ten years old, as such she still harbors great fear of him, as seen when she was frozen in fear when he appeared in volume 7. Gift and Abilities As one of the Embryos and the God killer himself, Azi Dahaka is one of the most powerful Demon Lords that have ever existed. In the past, when Canaria started an all out war with Azi and had Baron La Croix summon up the entire alliance, it took 80% loss of the Alliance Members just to seal him. In volume 8, he easily defeated Izayoi with no effort and in Volume 10, Sun Wukong stated that with the powers of "Aži Dakāha", “Absolute Evil”, that high, even the Divine Army have no method of battling it. When Saurian Demon King/Kouryuu, Roc Demon King/Karyou, Jack, Faceless and Leticia teamed up to fight him, it was completely useless as in the end of the fight, Azi nearly killed Jack with his claws despite Jack's Immortality. Below here are the list of his powers: * Magic: '''Azi Dahaka is stated to be capable of using a thousand magic spells. * '''God-like strength: '''Azi dahaka has a monstrous physical strength, he can easily puncture Izayoi's organs, tear through Jack's body and spill his innards with his claws, the second strike would have killed Jack if Kouryuu and Facless didn't quickly move in to block the finishing blow from hitting Jack a second time. The claw of Azi Dahaka can rend the earth and split the whole seas. When Kouryuu launched another attack at Azi Dahaka with his club, he tore apart the club to smithereens by his fangs despite that it is a weapon that was made of Sacred Steel from the Age of Gods. The fangs of Azi Dahaka were stated to be capable of swallowing the earth itself. Letcia after became a seal which have a mass equivalent with a star that binded Azi Dahaka were easily snapped open by his brute force. He can shake all of the stars in the universe with only a roar and his fist have enough power to crush the stars. One thing should be noticed that this is Azi Dahaka after 2/3 of his body got sealed, especially Azi Dahaka's shoulder parts has been sealed to reduce his physical strength. * '''God-like speed: '''Despite his huge body, Azi Dahaka can move at super speed. He is much faster than Izayoi who is at least faster than the Third Cosmic Velocity and he can even dodge the Indra's spear thrown by Black Rabbit at the 6th Cosmic Velocity when it approaching him in a blink of an eye. The extraordinary speed from Azi with the eye of Kouryuu, who trained and polished his body to the limit for a thousand years both at the sea and in the mountains, it can only be described as godly speed. * '''Flight: '''By using his giant wings, Azi dahaka can levitate himself and fly. * 'God-Like Durability: ' As the ancient Demon Lord, Azi Dahaka can not be killed by any conventional way. In volume 8, hundred of punches thrown in the third cosmic velocity by Izayoi which could shake the stars hit right in his belly didn't give him a slightest scratch, when Izayoi's Aurora Pillar made contact with his Avesta created the force equals with a vortex which could destroy All Creation, the powers from both of them canceled each other out and Azi Dahaka survived the force of the impact without any fatal injuries despite that therefore he wounded his own body to create his clones. In volume 10, Azi Dahaka called the strike from Kouryuu that aimed for Azi Dahaka's left-side neck which rivals to the breaths ejected from the crust of the stars "pathetic" and the club Kouryuu used to hit him blew to smithereens. The heat wave from Karyou's flame that can scorch the earth's surface for Azi Dahaka's body which significantly tougher than steel is no different than a warm wind and the breaths of the stars can't give his body a single scratch. A kick from Kouryuu which have all the power equals to the breaths of the stars concentrated into a single point right at Azi Dahaka's body gave him no damage. Karyou even admitted that her Golden Wing Flames which has heat waves equivalent with a miniature sun plus can kill both gods and dragons are unable to work against Azi Dahaka, she also stated that his durability beyond conventional forms. When Jack was get caught by Azi Dahaka's shadows, he found out that Azi Dahaka is completely unscathed after getting hit directly by Karyou's Golden Wing Flames. In volume 11, he survived a rain of explosives equals to nuclear heat and spirit flames from the fire dragons after got boosted pseudo divinity which can even kill Azi Dahaka's clones without any scratches despite the fact that therefore he got wounded by Faceless, You, Jack plus got struck from Indra's lightnings which could make him feel very painful. Despite that Azi Dahaka could be injured in a clash between two "Another Cosmology". * '''Divine resistance: '''According to the nature of its essence and monstrous high level of spiritual forces, Azi Dahaka has a strong resistance to all forms of natural and supernatural influences. * '''Conceptual Immortality: '''As the embodiment of eschatology, Azi Dahaka can not be destroyed by any particular methods, but can only temporarily sealed. The only way to defeat him associated with the release of spiritual power in the form of tests (the creation of an equivalent concept, the ability to "weaken" Demon Lord), which dealt a mortal blow to the three vulnerable points: the skull, shoulders and heart. However,the deadly attack could only come from humanity and it has been revealed in volume 12 that The Divine Army tried to kill him but Azi resurrected himself. * '''Size alteration: '''The ability of Azi Dahaka to resize his own body to maintain the aspect ratio. For convenience, he compresses his body which his mass being are at least that of a continent. Azi dahaka's true form would be bigger than the world if he didn't compress himself to just 10 feet. * '''Clones's creation: '''By using his blood, he can create Divinity level clones that are two headed dragons.This clones are also capable of creating another set of Deity level clones. ** '''Energy and Matter Absorption: '''The ability of Azi Dahaka's clones to absorb energy and matter on the surrouding areas such as woods, ponds, mountains, living beings with spiritual energy. The more they devour,they will get bigger and stronger. * '''Shadow manipulation: '''The ability to manipulate the shadow that allow him to control its size and its shape, he also can create shadow wings and multiple shadow blades that can cut through enemies into mincemeat at high speed. The shadow blades created from Azi Dahaka's wings easily stab through Izayoi's body, each blades packed enough power for an instant kill and it can decapitate Izayoi if he didn't dodge quickly. These blades also contained unlimited energy and they can even slice Kouryuu to shreds. * '''Aura of Evil: '''The evil aura exudes from Azi Dahaka capable of overwhelming everyone around him with an domineering force, can cause fear even in strong and fearless opponents. * '''Cosmic Awareness: '''Azi Dahaka has countless knowledge stored in his mind, he knows all about the "Techniques" which changed the shape at times in history of black magic, alchemy, science and others. His vast knowledge was stated to be equal to thousand magics. Azi Dahaka can even solved both Sala's Gift Game and Jack's Gift Game in just a day despite the fact that Sala's Gift Game is the most hardest and it has been written by a Poet. Gift: * '''Avesta: Azi Dahaka's "Another Cosmology", which allow him to add enemies's original power with his own power "Another Cosmology" and create the mirror opposite Gift that offsets/neutralizes everything. The erasure of Vinama Garuda's Flame were also because of this Gift. Storyteller stated that Azi Dahaka can build anti-dualism "Another Cosmology" with the fastest speed, as long as this Gift is there, no matter what situation and kind of enemy that he faced, his chance of victory will never go below 50%, also no matter how many Gods one can gather, it is impossible to win Azi Dahaka because the more Gods that fight against him, the stronger he is. By imitating his enemy's Cosmologies/Universes (Cosmology)'s antithesis and absorbed that himself, he also can restrict/limit their use. Avesta is very powerful that it can even neutralize the power of Brahman/Ultimate Reality and gods's "Another Cosmology" too. In volume 8, Azi Dahaka's Avesta took the form of the sun and countered Izayoi's Aurora Pillar with it. Another power is that he is capable of devouring any form of any Holy Light type gifts (such as Izayoi's Aurora Pillar) if he has not bled a single drop of blood in battle. In volume 11, he erased Jack without a trace by his Avesta. It was stated that the numerical is meaningless to Azi Dahaka's power and no one can win his power if they do not have the same Zoroastrianism's Cosmology with him. Later in volume 12, it has been explained that Azi Dahaka defines himself as the absolute right-wing good and evil, imitating the objective worldview/Cosmology to serve as the ultimate host of mirror opposite of dualism. To put it bluntly, he had the "One-on-one against him is impossible to win, a talk about as long as the many does not possess human blood, then it can increase its own Gift", this kind of power is unimaginably surpass the 3-Digit. The only exception to it, can only be the Divine/God Gift that contains the "Zoroastrianism (Zoroaster/Zarathustra)". * Farn (Khvarenah): Azi Dahaka's second trump card, rumored to be capable of destroying one-third of the world, the summoning which detained/condensed the triggering force of Eschatology/End Time, its manifestation is a flame Gift. When Azi Dahaka fought Kasukabe You in her Quetzalcoatl form, the clash between them can destroy the balance of the world. His "Khvarenah" had shown to be capable of overwhelming You's Primordial/Cosmic Flame. Being known as the strongest of lightning fire element "Divine Glory (Khvarenah)", the abyss of Gehenna can be burned without mercy. He could have killed Leticia even she already became Solar Dragon with this Gift. * Star Body: Azi Dahaka can turn himself into a star with a speed that exceed the starlight. Quotes *"Give your all, It's been hundred of years, hero !!!! Exhaust all your strength!!! Muster all your resourcefulness!!! Show me your reckless courage— become a glorious sword that will pierce my heart!!!" *"It ended, divine son of the new era. With you——it is not enough to defeat the flag of [ 恶 ]." *“This body has crushed everything its eyes beheld ever since its birth. Life, cities, cultures. Societies, achievements, order, crime, public evil, proud justice and hideous depravities. Like a storm, like a tsunami, like a rain of thunder, this body has bared its fangs against everything in existence equally. But I…….am not a “natural disaster”. I am a being that wields the destructions that only a natural disaster should be able to wield, with a single will, and destroys anything by his impulses. That can no longer be called a natural disaster. Inevitably my being, the single word of evil I carry, is the final destination for all hero’s to cross……!” *“Rise………Over my dead body is where Justice lies……..!!!!” *“There's nothing to be ashamed of... If you don't know, Learn from now on... The tremble you are having now, is in fact... Fear.” Trivia *Aksara means indestructible in Sanskrit. *To defeat Azi Dahaka, one must attack 3 points. Firstly, the Dragon's heads, which got sealed by the Old No Name 200 years ago. Second, it would be the Dragon's shoulder, which got sealed by an unknown person, decreasing the physical ability of the dragon. Lastly, it would be the dragon's heart. Being well protected by the soul status of the dragon, one will have to decrease his soul status. *It has been hinted that Azi Dahaka was a human but somehow he turned into a three-headed dragon. *Saigou Homura have a connection with Azi Dahaka, though the connection is still unknown. *Khvarenah or khwarenah (xᵛarənah) is an Avestan word for a Zoroastrian concept literally denoting "glory" or "splendour" but understood as a divine mystical force or power projected upon and aiding the appointed. Gallery Azi Dakaha.jpg Mondaiji_10_081.jpg Mondaiji 10 002.jpg|Izayoi & others VS Azi Dahaka Azi Dahaka Concept Art.jpg|Azi Dahaka Concept Art Azi 2.png Aziii.png Aziiiiii.jpg Aaa.jpg Azi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Demon lord